Valentines Charm
by redandbluetastepurple
Summary: Mulled. Scully. Valentines Day. S/O M/S


**A/N:** Happy Valentines Day everybody! Enjoy this fic. I enjoyed writing this.

Valentine's Charm

Valentines Day. Joy. Dana Scully sighed to herself and took a savage bite out of her toast. She hated Valentines Day. Always had. It wasn't that she was bitter so much, more that it annoyed her that everyone chose to declare their affections on one day a year, because they were told to by Hallmark and Cadbury's - It was just one huge mind-fuck really. She threw her toast down and stomped into her bedroom. Throwing her most unatractive pant suit onto the bed, she began to root around in her drawers for a high necked, loose blouse. Finding one that matched her specifications perfectly she pulled her old Maryland University t-shirt over her head and tossed it into the hamper. Just as she was bout to get dressed she heard a shrill beep. Peering around her living room suspiciously, her eyes came to rest on her phone. It had come come unplugged from the wall, and was trying - painfully loudly - to remind her of this fact. She remidied the problem, then noticed the flashing light. She pressed the button and the sound of Mulder's voice filled the room.

"Hey, Scully it's me. Sorry I have to cancel tonight, I've got a date. Don't laugh, it's true. No expense reports for me. Hahahaha, anyways sorry about blowing you off, see you at work."

She glared at the phone as if it were Mulder, debated throwing it across the room, and then changed her mind. She flopped on the couch and cursed silently. He co valentines-hater had abondoned her to go on a date. How ironic. It dawned on her slowly that she really didn't want to go to work and listen to Mulder boast about his date. How long had it been since _she'd _had a date? A while, that that's how long. A long while.

'Stop being so pathetic Dana' she scolded herself 'It's good that he's got a life' 'It'd would be better if I had one too' another part of her brain interjected 'Shut up' 'No you'

"Get a grip." She muttered to herself. Let's not go to work today, she decided, have a day to yourself, he'll be fine without you.

She grabbed the phone and dialed the number lazily.

"Mulder."

"It's me, I'm ill, I can't come in today."

"Are you alright Scully?" He asked, concern leaking into his voice

"Yeah, just a 24 hour thing, I'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Is this about my message, me blowing you off?"

Once again he had hit the nail right on the proverbial head "What message?" She feigned ignorance "My machine's been playing up."

"I can't come round tonight, I've got a date."

"It doean't count as a date if it's with the Lone Gunmen."

"No, it's with a woman."

"Is she nice?"

"I think so."

"Is she sane."

"Pretty much. She is going on a date with me."

"Funny."

"I do my best."

"Are you sure she's not a disguised government spy?"

"Yeah, I did a background check on her."

"I was kidding."

"So was I... Sort of..."

"I got to go Mulder, I don't feel to great."

"Okay, call me if you need anyting. Anything."

"I will. Bye Mulder. Have a nice date." The words almost stung her mouth, but she said them anyway. He was still her friend, no matter what crap was going through her head.

"Thanks Scully. I hope you feel better."

The line went dead and she replaced the phone on the cradle. Contenplating, then disregarding the idea of an ice cream pity fest she walked back into her room and pulled her t-shirt on again. She wandered back into the kitched and made herself a cup of tea. Then she sat down on the couch with a book and relaxed for the first time in what felt like years.

After 6 hours she had run out of things to do. She had painted her nails, she had finally read the end of her book, she had finished the paper she was writing for a medical journal she often read and watched as much crappy daytime telvision as she could handle. There was now nothing to distract her from her thoughts. 'Why does it bother me so much that Mulder blew me off? I mean I'm happy for him, right? Why wouldn't I be? I mean why would I have a problem with him having a date?' 'Because you want to be on a date with him.' 'WHAT!' 'Well you do, don't you?' 'No, of course not, he's my partner for christs sake!' 'But you want him to be more' 'I do not have some stupid crush on Mulder' 'No, it's an infatuation' 'No. Just no.' 'Yes hon, yes' She jumped up angrily and paced the room. She did not have feelings for her partner, that was a stupid thought. 'If you care so much Dana' she pondered 'Why don't you go out and get your own date?' 'I will' she decided, and walked triumphantly into her bedroom.

Staring hopefully into her closet she surveyed her options. Sexy wasn't the sort of theme she tried to create very often, especially so in recent years. After 10 minutes of fruitless pondering, a thought occured to her. Missy loved wearing sexy, going out to paint the town red-esk clothes almost as much as she loved all her crystals, mood rings and other new age-y stuff. With renewed enthusiasm, Scully dove under her bed and retrived an old box of Melissa's things. After getting past the layers of assorted sisterly paraphinalia, she got down to the pile of clothes she had retrived from Missy's apartment. She dumped them on the bed, thankful that they hadn't got too dusty. She dug through and discarded a few halter tops and mini skirts of assorted colours and textures (leather being one of the most prominent) Scully found her prize. A deep blue dress. If you could call it a dress. She slipped it over her head and grinned at herself in the mirror, it clung to her like a second skin, appearing as though it were painted on, accentuating all her curves and emitting pure, pure sexyness. It had almost no back, and a very, very deep neckline. The skirt finshed at a point that could be exagerated to 'mid' thigh. She grinned and grabbed a pair of shoes from her wardrobe, her favourite shoes to be precise. Black fuck-me heels. Ridiculously high, more than a little tricky to walk in, especially after a few drinks, but I wardrobe essential, as had been decreed by women past and present. Leaving them on her bed, Scully almost skipped into the bathroom and did her make-up. Black eyeliner, mascara - librally applied, and dark red lipstick, not dark enough to enhance her pale skin, but also not a shade that would clash too dramatically with her hair, which she had toussled and sprayed with exessive amounts of hairspray. Grabbing her purse and stepping in her shoes, she decided there was no-where she could hide her gun. No-where at all. With a smile still plastered upon her face, she stepped out into the night, a few nightclubs coming to mind.

After two and a half hours, Scully was begining to get bored. She had been bought drinks by 4 men, none of which reaching any of her standards. She wasn't picky, but she did draw the line somewhere. Just as she was about to write the evening off as a dud, shhe was tapped on the shoulder. She spun round to see a dark haired man about her age. He was good looking and didn't have wedding ring (although that didn't always count for much). Score.

"Hello," He smiled at her.

He really is quite good looking she pondered "Hi,"

"David, nice to meet you."

"Dana, you too."

"So, Dana, what's a lovely woman like you doing out here by yourself?"

Great, she mentally groaned, he's turning on the charm "Just after a good time I suppose, how about you?"

"I was hoping to meet a pretty woman, and it appears I've suceeded."

Joy, she forced a smile "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself,"

He smiled at her again "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes," She agreed "Mmm... Vodka Martini please. No olive."

"Coming right up."

He left and she relaxed, he sure is a charmer, she thought sarcastically. You've outdone youself this time Dana. He returned moments later with her drink. She smiled at him gratefully.

"So Dana, what do you do?"

They stumbled up the stairs, occasionaly stopping to try stop the world spinning, or for a quick grope.

"Ah, god, Dana." He groaned, propelling her forewards, faster up the stairs.

She giggled and stumbled faster before kickng off her shoes and walking barefoot. They stopped outside her apartment, and her pushed her up against the wall, kissing her sloppily. She fumbled with the door, finally managing to let them in, she kicked the door shut and lead him by the lapels into her bedroom.

"Scully?" A familiar voice called

"...Mulder?" Was her only reply. She tried in vain to collect her thoughts, what the hell was Mulder doing in her apartment?

"What's going on?" David slurred

"...Oh..." Mulder murmured "...I see..."

"What?" She asked, confused

"Do you really want to do this? This sin't you Scully."

"How do you know buddy?" Davod called "What are you her boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then butt the hell out."

"Scully. Dana."

"What?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"...I don't know... Why aren't you with your date?"

"I never had a date, I was trying to make you jealous."

"Of what?"

"Whoever I was dating."

"But you just said you weren't dating anyone."

Mulder decided it was worthless to argue with her in her present condition.

"Would you get out, we have some unfished buisness," David interupted his thoughts.

"What?" Scully asked

"Leave her alone," Mulder's voive oozed authority

"Make me."

Mulder grabbed him by the collar, opened the door, shoved him out, then slammed the door.

"Whatcha do that for?" She whined

"He was going to take advantage of you!" He spluttered

"No he wasn't, I was going to take advantage of him."

"Why?"

"Because you had your date, and I was going to find mine."

"You were jealous!" He sounded almsot gleeful

"...Maybe I was."

"Why?"

"I don't know, why do you think?"

"You have feelings for me?"

"Maybe..."

"Yes or no Scully, I can't take any more of this dancing around eachother."

She grabbed his face and kiss him hard on the mouth. After about 20 seconds of their mouths moving against each other she released him. Then smiling softly, she pushed him out of her apartment.

"See you tomorrow." She whispered and shut the door gently.

"...Night..." He murmured into the darkness.


End file.
